yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle is on/Yuna retrieved the Amulet
Here is how the fight for Equinelantis begins in Equinelantis: The Return. Princess Yuna: Not so fast, Villains! Christine: Huh? Well, well, if isn't Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen and their friends. You foals, children, cars and planes be on your way. Before you get hurt. Black Horn: And by hurt we mean transforming you into your shadow selves (to Groundshaker) Okay, Groundshaker. Destroy the heroes while we go and storm Canterlot! With that said, The Groundshaker battles the heroes while the villains sets sail on a heartless Pirate Ship to Canterlot. Princess Yuna: Look, They are on the way to Canterlot! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: But we can't go after them with this monster blocking the only way out! Meanwhile on the heartless Pirate Ship, the villains arrived at Canterlot. Black Horn: (through speaker) Citizens of Canterlot! King Solar Flare: It can't be! Black Horn: (through speaker) Surrender now or face dire consequences! Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, You and what army? To answers Rainbow Dash's question, an army of Heartless, Pteracudas, and Flying Monkeys destroyed the gates to Canterlot. Princess Luna: Oh no! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'd back off if I were you, Negaduck! But, Negaduck punches Fizzlepop! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Oh! Negaduck: Take that, Berrytwist! Black Horn: How did they get past the Groundshaker? Quckerjack: Who cares, We can still take over Canterlot! Bad Rap: And then Equinelantis! Princess Yuna: Don't bet on it, Bad Rap! As Yuna and Bad Rap fights over the Journals, Bad Rap kicked her off as he came over to her. Bad Rap: It's your choice, Princess. Give us the Journals to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon or I'll destroy you. Now, Give us the Journals! Princess Yuna: Never! Bad Rap: Fine! As Bad Rap prepares to destroy Yuna, Some camera flashes appears. It was Fizzlepop, Grubber and the Extreme Dinosaurs who has got cameras. The Extreme Dinosaurs: Let's Fossilize them! Suddenly, A pair of Pteracudas swoops down and grab King Solar Flare and brought him to Black Horn. Black Horn: I'll be taking your crown, Your majesty! As Black Horn grabbed the crown from Solar Flare's head, He placed it on his head. Then, He ordered the Pteracudas to toss the king out of the ship to the heartless below. Maui: Oh no you don't, Black Horn. (as he and Mini Maui nodded each other) It's Maui Time! As Maui turned into a giant hawk and rescued him, He fight Black Horn as Christine and K.A.R.R. prepares to charge at the Pines Twins. Christine: Now, YOU MUST DIE!!! Suddenly, Guido took the tires off Christine and K.A.R.R.. K.A.R.R.: What the?! Christine: Hey! Guido: Pit stop. Bill Cipher: Those idiots ruined our plan! Black Horn: I know! But look on the bright side, I am the new king of Equinelantis see? Then, The two armored heartless are now chasing Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Somepony help, Please? Then, Sora took out a couple of Heartless. Joshua Sweet: Oh, now you done it. Gone and made us mad. Princess Yuna: (took the Amulet) I'll take that! Black Horn: Wrong amulet, Princess! Besides, I'd have the real one what you got is a little Lavalantula! As Yuna destroyed the Lavalantula, Black Horn pointed his staff at her. Black Horn: Now then, If you don't mind just simply give up, Princess Yuna. Or I'll just send you to your grandpa in the heavens. Because I am now the new king of Equinelantis! Princess Yuna: Never! Black Horn: Fine then, Have it your way. Tell your great-grandpa I said hi, Princess! With quick thinking, Yuna used her magic to disappear and reappear to take the amulet. Princess Yuna: Who's got it now, Rhino Breath! Black Horn: Why you little...! Then, A hit came out of nowhere as the alliance came to stop him. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225